callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:109.158.119.6
__TOC__ RE: That's not Yuri. That's Makarov. Remember, in the original CoD4, Makarov wasn't even mentioned. Yes, there's that picture, but that's Makarov before his character was really polished, not Yuri. And remember, this is 5 years before both MW2 and MW3, meaning Makarov would look a little different than he did. And remember... it's "non-canon", meaning it never happened. The time paradox is an easter egg... non-canon. And even if Makarov was shot and killed then and there, would Yuri even follow the path Makarov took, do the exact same thing he did? No! You can't tell what someone would do if history was altered. Heck, he could've left the Ultranationalist after that incident! The point is, it's speculation. And speculation isn't what's true. 8:48, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :You don't get it. If it was Yuri in that picture, then what your saying is that all of the Modern Warfare series is taking place in that paradoxical timeline in which Price kills Makarov. But the series isn't. You're speculating things that aren't true. I've been playing these games for years. I know what happens. The time paradox easter egg in One Shot, One Kill is non-canon, meaning it never happened, it's not to be taken seriously. 8:57, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::For the love of all things holy, MWR isn't in an alternate timeline! It's a small little easter egg that's non-canon and not to be taken seriously! Non-canon means it never happened! So if you play the mission normally and skip the little easter egg, THE TIME PARADOX DOESN'T HAPPEN, IT GOES INTO THE SAME TIMELINE THAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE! 9:09, March 30th, 2017 (UTC) ::::::To back Roach up on this, speculation is against our policies. We only add what appears in game, and the fact remains: nothing actually results from shooting Makarov in One Shot, One Kill, only an achievement that serves as an easter egg. Capt. MillerTalk 13:13, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: It can happen... BUT IT DOESN'T! IT'S AN EASTER EGG! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU GET?! IT'S NON-CANON! IT NEVER HAPPENS! 9:26, March 30th, 2017 (UTC) :::::::: What I mean is that it could happen''' IF''' IT WAS AN ALTERED TIMELINE... But it doesn't! The game ISN'T in an alternate timeline! IT'S IN THE SAME TIMELINE AS BEFORE! SO ENOUGH ABOUT THIS. IT'S GETTING OLD. And even if you put that "biography" back in on Makarov's page, there will still be someone else aside who takes it down. As Miller above stated, it's an achievement. A fun little easter egg for those who know about it. IT'S NOT TO BE CONSIDERED CANON! 9:37, March 30th, 2017 (UTC) We only document what actually happens in the games, not what could happen. If shooting Makarov actually caused the missions to progress in a different way, then it would be notable, but since it is merely an achievement and nothing else, it falls under speculation. Capt. MillerTalk 13:49, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Re:Time Paradox You're going on a bit of a tangent there. So what if they look similar? If shooting Makarov actually led down a unique path in MWR (e.g. alternative missions, different outcomes) then your point would be valid, but it doesn't actually affect anything. The missions still play out the same, and the only thing that notes your choice is an achievement. Look, we appreciate the fact that you're contributing, and writing some interesting stuff as well, but it simply goes against the rules. The place where your stuff would be allowed is here. Capt. MillerTalk 14:11, March 30, 2017 (UTC)